A number of different systems and structures exist for providing a drop or suspended ceiling or wall structures in a room. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, suspended ceilings are assembled such that they are spaced a predetermined distance below ceiling joists, in contrast to ceilings that are mounted directly on strips attached to a ceiling joist or an original ceiling structure. Suspended ceilings generally comprise a plurality of individual ceiling tiles. The individual tiles may take a number of overall geometries, but are typically rectangular or square. Many different materials are used to fabricate ceiling tiles, such as pressed fibrous materials or synthetic polymers. In particular, it is known to use synthetic resins to form precast ceiling tiles that are lightweight, washable and durable. These precast tiles may be provided with an embossed or textured surface to add an aesthetically pleasing appearance to the tile surface that is exposed to view when installed.
Many of the most common drop ceiling systems currently in use require a complicated track system that aligns and supports individual tiles. It will be appreciated that for proper installation of the tiles, the grid and tiles must meet a number of geometrical requirements. That is, the faces of the tiles must generally lie in a single plane so that a uniform surface is obtained. The tiles must generally be positioned in orderly arrays of rows and columns, although in some configurations, alternating rows or columns may be offset a predetermined uniform distance. In any event, the ceiling tiles are generally arranged such that a uniform pattern is created. In addition, there must be means by which the tiles can accommodate variances in the geometry of the ceiling space at corners, pillars and the like, as well as around the perimeter of the ceiling space. These systems are complicated and require substantial amounts of time to assemble.